


8th Sister

by another_athena



Category: RWBY
Genre: (blake/jaune is platonic/family), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Families of Choice, Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fantastic Racism, Faunus discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_athena/pseuds/another_athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the events that caused Blake Belladonna to run away from the White Fang at the age she is in the show, she got out of the Faunus terrorist group much earlier and was adopted by Jaune Arc’s large family, giving her a different background, a slightly different personality, different ways of thinking, and a different relationship with the lovably pathetic Jaune Arc. Will Beacon Academy be able to handle Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna-Arc?</p>
<p>(Co-written with rockyroadtheroadster.tumblr.com, who doesn't have an AO3 account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a sort of prologue, and definitely the shortest chapter. It just gets longer from here on out.

The young raven haired cat Faunus, Blake, shyly looked at the _eight_ children. These will, according to the man that brought her here instead of jail like the other White Fang members caught in the raid, will be her new siblings if the family agreed to it. Blake didn't know what to think really, in her young mind the White Fang where the good guys and the huntsman she was hiding behind was the bad guy… Why did he bring her to his home? Humans were always cruel to her because of her cat ears, so what were they going to do to her? Would it be worse than jail?

 

She was afraid.

 

The seven Arc sisters and their brother, however, were actually very curious. Even the very young ones were wondering who this girl in rags was. Their father told them to be nice to Blake as he talked to their mother in the other room. The nine children stayed still for a moment then Jaune bravely walked up to the strange girl. “Hi! I’m Jaune Arc! I like your ears. Do you wanna play?”

 

Blake flinched back when the boy began to speak then she looked curiously at him. He liked her ears? But that’s what made everyone else so mad. “Y-you want to p-play with me?”

 

Jaune smiled and nodded. “Yeah!”

 

She smiled back, trying to look nice. It had been a long time since someone asked her to play. She had to train too much with the White Fang, and none of the grown ups wanted to when she finally got done.

 

One of the seven girls seemed to get brave too, walking behind her brother with a grin. She pulled something big above her head and swung down to hit him with it.

 

“Watch out!” Blake yelled, pushing him out of the way. Why would his sister attack him? Were the humans that mean?

 

But the girl laughed at Jaune’s bewildered face, and soon he grinned. “You saved me! That means we’re a team now. Grab a pillow!”

 

So that’s what it was, Blake thought dimly as she rushed into the fray, holding a pillow of her own. She didn’t have much time to think though, because if Jaune’s senses were bad enough that his sister could sneak up on him like that, he needed protection.

 

When their mother and father came back into the room, they found the eight siblings and Blake throwing pillows at each other laughing and talking about building pillow forts, because what was a fight without a proper fortress?

 

Blake Belladonna became Blake Belladonna-Arc soon after.

 

It was difficult for Blake to adjust so suddenly having such a large family, but she was glad to be a part of such a loving family. They were taught to protect each other and have each other’s backs. A policy to which Blake took to whole-heartedly. She was naturally an introvert and it showed, but when the Arc mob of children wanted her to join in it was impossible to say no. Especially to Jaune, who she liked best out of all of them. He was goofy and wimpy and had a really good heart. He was kind to all of his sisters (even though they force him into doing embarrassing things and prank him sometimes). He was the first one to always stand up for them and Blake, who never thought she needed the protection. Still, it always seemed to be up to the Arc girls to beat up the bully, because again, Jaune is a wimp… But a brave wimp. A foolishly brave one in fact, so Blake made it a habit to keep an eye out for him, more so than any of her other siblings.

 

The girls, at least, had some skills at sneaking.


	2. Summerof Arc

"Why?!" sixteen-year-old Blake screamed as 8 human siblings tried to squirt their adopted sister with water guns. Jaune, also sixteen, grinned victoriously as he squirted her, making her screech. He has the best shot out of the 8 seeing how he uses a water gun every month to protect himself from his adopted sibling for a week (she and Jaune refuse to speak about it). Much to Blake’s dismay, he was using his skills to his full advantage this hot summer day.

  
"I'm going to kill you!" Blake screamed as she was being chased by the Arc mob of watery doom. The youngest, Charlotte,  managed to land a hit on Blake's lower back making her back arch as Charlotte squealed in delight. Eventually they began to turn on each other, however, allowing Blake to escape back inside the house to dry herself off. Despite herself, she was grinning as she watched her siblings outside from the safety of the house.

  
Blake made it a long way from the Blake she used to be, and seeing how she used to be a young terrorist from the White Fang? She's made a lot of progress. And next year she's going to Beacon Academy to become a Huntress to make up for her crimes in the past…

  
Once everyone was done and the danger passed, Blake walked back outside with her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and was not surprised to see Jaune already practicing with a training sword and shield. He was by no means at Blake’s level, let alone his father. Heck, he doesn't even have his aura unlocked! But that was simply because he started training way after Blake started, so he had no hope of being as good as her. Plus, their father didn't really want Jaune to be a huntsman anyway, but they all knew Jaune wanted the exact opposite. Blake was going to Beacon to make up for her past, Jaune’s dream is to be a real hero… but it was just a dream. Blake isn't going to crush it however because she knew that he knew that he wasn't going to become a huntsman… at least she hoped that he was that logical… eh who was she kidding? But she’ll let him have his fun. 

 

“You’ve got the basics down,” she said as she waited for him to finish with the training dummy. She was as impressed as someone who just watched their friend learn how to ride a bicycle, while Blake’s been riding a metaphorical motorcycle for years. 

 

“I’ll need to learn more than the basics if I’m going to become a huntsman,” Jaune said, wiping away some sweat from his face.

 

Blake rolled her eye’s at Jaune, you could always count on him to state the obvious. “I think that goes without saying, Jaune.” He had to laugh and she let out a small chuckle. Jaune opened his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by one of their sisters.

 

“Blake! Will you walk me to my dance practice!?” 

 

Blake sighed. The walk wouldn't take too long but she knew she wasn't going to get in much training time for herself, but she’ll still show Jaune some new moves. She was a pushover like that.

 

“Fine!” she called. Michaela went back inside to get something and Blake handed Jaune Gambol Shroud. “If you use my weapon I’ll kill you… If you don’t kill yourself with it first.” Jaune gulped and nodded, holding her weapon carefully. Blake just smirked.

 

“Wait! Blake! Michaela! I think I should come with you!” Jaune yelled, running to catch up since Blake and Michaela had already started walking. Such a protective brother, delusionally thinking that they will get mugged or something if he didn't come with. It was both annoying and sweet, kind of like fruit cake.

 

Michaela rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine. You better keep up.” Just to spite him, she started speed walking. Blake nearly laughed, but she managed to hold it in so Jaune wouldn’t realize he was being pranked. She couldn’t help but smile a bit, though.

 

Michaela’s dance studio wasn’t far. The older siblings dropped her off, making sure to embarrass her with you-better-be-good’s and a big hug (and a nuzzle from Blake), and they soon walked home together in companionable silence. Blake didn’t mind the quiet. She loved the little town of Goldenbrook. It was such a peaceful place, with little shops on every corner, and there hadn’t been a Grimm attack nearby in weeks.

 

“Oh my gosh, Ren, look at that!”

Correction:  it was quiet until the tourists came.

 

“Don’t forget what we came here for. And no, it wasn’t tourist traps.”

 

“But we can’t even find it! Wait, come on, let’s ask them!”

 

Oh no. Blake sighed before they even started walking, knowing that she and Jaune were the only people they could be talking about. She was wearing enough black, maybe she could blend into the alleyway before they saw her and just leave Jaune to deal with them.

 

The black-haired boy was the one who spoke first, sighing and caving in to the redheaded girl. “Fine. Hello, we were looking for the famous Golden Brook, and somehow we’ve been missing it. Could you help us?”

 

Jaune blinked then smiled, believing in his mother’s advice that a stranger is just a friend you haven’t met yet… or in Blake’s case a sibling. Blake, hiding in the shadows, thought differently. “Of course! It isn’t too far out of our way! Come on Blake- oh heh sorry I’m Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Girls love it.” The redhead giggled, proving Jaune’s point. “And this is Blake, my sister.” he said with a smile motioning to the girl trying not to be noticed.

 

“Hi,” Blake forced out through bared teeth which nearly passed for a smile. So much for hiding.

 

“Hi!” the redhead parroted cheerfully, “I’m Nora, and this grumpy butt is Ren. It’s great to meet you!”

 

“Thank you,” Ren said, glancing pointedly at Nora.

 

“Yeah, thanks for helping. That too.”

 

Jaune just smiled at them. “Why are you looking for the golden brook? It’s famous and all but it’s not  _ that _ special.”

 

Nora grinned and mimed an explosion with her hands. “It’s  _ magical _ !”

 

“We were travelling and heard about it, so we thought we’d check it out,” Ren said.

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

Jaune motioned for Ren and Nora to follow him. “Me and my sisters go there all the time during the summer, Blake here insists it’s just water that’s been dyed naturally but legends say it became the color gold during a great battle, one of my ancestors was there of course, I hope to be a hero just like my father and...heh oops I’m rambling,” he said blushing.

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Nora hurried her pace to walk along side him. “We’re trying to be heroes too, right Ren? We’re going to get into Beacon and we’re going to be on the same team, of course, and we’re going to be famous!”

 

Jaune’s eyes went wide. “Woah really?! Me and my sis are training to get into Beacon too! Right Blake?”

 

Blake, who had been trying to slip away unnoticed during their conversation, forced a smile. “Right.”

 

Nora gasped. “Oh my gosh, what if we’re all on a team together?!”

 

The Faunus sighed, giving up and joining the group. “Yeah, that’d be  _ great. _ ” No one seemed to recognize her sarcasm.

 

“That would be  _ awesome _ ! Blake really needs some more friends.” He whispers to Nora, “she gets really depressing and weird when left alone.” He forgot that Blake can hear him even if he was good at whispering, she’ll get him later. For now, though, she was content with sending her brother telepathic death threats, none of which he seemed to receive.

 

After a short walk, halfway to their house really, was the famous Golden Brook. “Here we are guys, what do you think?”

 

Nora stared for a moment, standing still with a hand covering her mouth, before she screeched incoherently and ran forward to get a closer look. Ren followed with a contemplative expression.

 

“I never expected there to be this strong a color,” he noted. “I wonder what could cause it.”

 

Blake decided to explain, If her brother isnt gonna let her leave might as well. The jerk. “The trees around the Brook have golden leaves that dye the brook this color, like putting tea leaves in a tea kettle... These trees are only native to this area so its truly unique. That’s why the gift shops sell so much tea.” Jaune rolled his eyes. Of course she knows, she loves tea and books.

 

A few moments later--because you can only spend so long staring at a river before getting bored--the group decided to head back. Blake was glad to get rid of the tourists (though she didn’t mind Ren as much) but was soon disappointed. They had said their goodbyes before realizing they were all walking the same way. Blake resisted the urge to hit her head against a nearby tree.

 

“So,” Nora said after a moment, matching Blake’s pace as she followed in the back, “you’re a Faunus, huh? Your brother doesn't look it. Is he hiding some teeth or a tail or something?”

 

Blake bristled, this wasn’t a conversation she was willing to have. Jaune suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She noticed they all stopped. “Blake’s my sister whether I’m a Faunus or not,” he said firmly but not unkindly.

 

“Well yeah,” Nora said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She either didn’t notice the tension or refused to acknowledge it. “Ren and I grew up in the same orphanage together, he’s like a brother to me. So you’re adopted then?”

 

“Nora,” Ren said trying to stop his childhood friend from upsetting them any further, “I don’t think they want to talk about it.”

 

Jaune shook his head, “it’s fine if it’s fine with Blake.”

 

Blake found herself glaring, but she bit back a rude comment for Jaune’s sake. “Yes, I am adopted,” she said tersely, “not that that’s any of your business. That’s all I’m willing to say.” She realized where she was after a moment, and remembered a small pathway through the forest, one that led directly home. With only a quick, meaningful glance at her brother, she disappeared into the trees.

 

Nora looked entirely lost. “...did I say something wrong?”

Jaune looked at his new friends sheepishly “sorry about her she just… err, doesn't like to talk about it.”

 

Ren nodded. “I understand completely. We can find our own way from here, if you’d like to follow your sister.”

 

Jaune nodded back. “It’s been fun guys, I hope we get to meet again sometime,” he said with a friendly smile before running after his sister.

 

When he made it home, the door to Blake’s room was closed, meaning she was hiding, as he suspected. He quietly went up to her door and knocked. “Blake? Are you alright?” he asked, concerned for his sister and best friend.

 

“Go away,” she called with a quiver in her voice. After a moment, quieter, she said, “no, come in.”

 

Jaune quietly slipped into her room not really sure what he’s going to do to make her feel better but knowing for sure that he’s going to do whatever it takes to do just that. He found her sitting on her bed, a large black bow half-pinned to her head. One of her cat ears was pinned down by the bow, bent in a way that looked a bit painful. “uh...Blake?” He asked certain that she knew what he’s confused about.

 

“I’m tired of being stared at, okay?” she burst out, more loudly than she meant to. She continued, a bit quieter than before. “I’m as much of a tourist attraction as the Brook. Visit Goldenbrook! Come for the river, stay to gawk at the Faunus who thinks she’s part of a human family!” She got louder as she spoke, but once again lowered her volume. “Maybe...maybe if I do this, I can at least pretend, you know? At least someone will think I belong with you, at least for a minute.”

Jaune looked at her shocked that she feels that way. He then had a confused look on his face -something that definitely wasn't new- as he tried to figure out what to say… eh he’ll just have to wing it. He walked over and sat next to her on her bed. “...If you really felt this way… why haven't you done something like this before?”

 

She shrugged. “I could always avoid it before, you know? And besides, everyone but the tourists know me here, so there wouldn’t be much use. But those two--Nora and Ren--they reminded me about Beacon. I could start over there, make sure they  _ know  _ we’re family.”

 

“...but Blake, we are family whether other people know it or not. The beautiful anti-social bookworm I know wouldn't care about what other people think, are you really gonna let a stranger change that?”

 

Blake looked at him and forced a sad little smile. “You always know what to say, don’t you?” Then she sighed. “I can already imagine it, though. They’re going to talk, you know. Not all of them are going to say it to my face like Nora, but I’ll know exactly what they’re thinking.”

 

Jaune chuckled. “Well it was either say that or ‘are you sure they’re not gawking at your good looks?’” Jaune became more serious a moment afterwards. “If anyone judges you, you won’t have to face it alone. We’re Arc’s, Blake. You really think I’m gonna let anyone pick on you? Have you  _ met _ me?”

 

Blake laughed, too, smiling for real now. “Well I guess you have to protect me from something, don’t you, oh brave warrior?” She knew there was no way he’d get into Beacon, not without his Aura unlocked yet, but this wasn’t the time to crush his dreams. She’d act as shocked as him when he inevitably got his rejection letter. She wrinkled her nose and reached up to untie the bow. “Besides, this is pinching my fur. That would get old pretty quick.”

 

Jaune smiled. “I bet it would.” 

 

He gave her a side hug and was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by the door bursting open.

 

In the doorway stood Michaela, still carrying her dance bag, with a glare that could kill. “I waited at the studio for half an hour!”


	3. The Road We Choose

A year passed and the two siblings continued to train and study. They mailed their transcripts a few months ago despite everyone clearly not wanting Jaune to do so. Blake felt guilty when Jaune thanked her for supporting him while everyone else was actively against him trying. Today was the day they’ll be getting a letter, either of acceptance or rejection, and Blake was  _ not  _ looking foward to said rejection on her brother’s face. So she kept the boy busy all day in town. She couldn't keep him from going home eventually however, so they were currently walking back, Blake reading a book and walking as slowly as she could while Jaune had his hand on her upper back trying to both steer her and make her walk faster. 

 

“I don’t understand you sometimes Blake. Aren't you excited? Or at least nervous?”

 

“I am nervous.” she admitted.  _ Of your reaction. _

 

“I don't see why!” Jaune said, confident in his sister’s abilities.

 

She smiled. “Thanks.” She looked back down and went back to reading. “But this book is still far more interesting than walking.”

 

Jaune groaned and went behind her to push her forward, she responded by making it as hard for him as possible.

 

“Come on Blake!” Jaune whined struggling to make her move.

 

Blake just laughed.

 

She’ll miss him.

 

“When I’m done this chapter,” she promised, knowing all too well that she had just started the first page of the chapter.

 

“That’s what you said last time!” Jaune argued. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and check if she was nearly done. When he looked over her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the chapter heading before she could pull it away. “You just started!”

 

Blake stuck her tongue out playfully. “Well that means I’m not done, doesn’t it?”

 

“Blaaaaaake!”

 

Despite Blake digging her heels into the ground they managed to make it home to find two official-looking envelopes sitting on the counter. Their parents sat on the stools surrounding it. Blake’s ears flicked towards the doorway, where she heard her sisters whispering, waiting for her and Jaune to open their letters and attempting to be silent. They may be better at stealth than Jaune, but they still couldn’t fool Blake. 

 

Jaune rushed over to grab one of the letters, followed by Blake at a much more reasonable pace. He opened it excitedly, obviously skimming it for the two most important words, which he found soon enough. “YES! WOO! I DID IT! I’M IN!” He proceeded to do a victory dance, if anything he has a talent for that at least.

 

Forgetting their stealth, their sisters rushed in with a chorus of “what?”s and “how?”s. Their parents seemed similarly shocked, but managed to hold in their questions. Blake, equally surprised, took the other letter off of the counter. Realization dawned on her.

 

“Um,” she said, interrupting Jaune’s victory dance. He turned to her, grinning. She held up the envelope. “They must have sent you two, then.”

 

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at the letter in his hands and saw Blake’s name on it. “Oh, um, congrats Blake.” he said, blushing like a man in a women’s locker room (which only happened to him once on accident) as he handed Blake her letter. Their sisters made comments like “ah! That makes more sense!” in the background.

 

Blake traded the letter in her hand for the one in Jaune’s, hoping he wouldn’t be crushed too badly by his inevitable rejection. He opened the letter more carefully this time, checking the header for his name, and when his eyes reached the bottom of the page, his face fell. The entire family began to make sympathetic noises, and Blake reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but he grinned and turned the letter in her direction. Immediately, she’s floored. He spins the letter around to show the others and continues his dance smugly.

 

Their sisters’ sounds of confusion are louder this time, and a bit more violent. One Particularly loud “what!” is punctuated by the thud of a knee smacking painfully into a table in surprise. Jaune responded by promptly moonwalking out of the room. The rest of the Arc’s stayed put from the shock of the news in the smug boy’s hands.

 

Seconds after Jaune leaves the room, the chatter commences.

 

“There is no way--” “--just can’t believe--” “Who would have thought?” “He can’t have made it in properly!” “--just ridiculous--” “We should be proud of him!” “--gonna get himself killed--” “I need a drink.”

 

Amidst the chaos, Blake slipped away, putting her training to good use, though she could have made it out of that confusion without it. She had to find Jaune and figure out what’s going on here. She’s seen him train before, and while he’s improved immensely, there’s no way he could have met Beacon’s strict qualifications. She found him in his room and didn’t even bother to knock before she swung his door open, arms crossed. She spoke only a single word.

 

“How?”

 

Jaune, who had still been celebrating his accomplishment, seemed to deflate as he turned around. “Um. I, uh, worked really hard?” he attempted.

 

She could tell his answer wasn’t really a lie--he could never lie to her--but it was nowhere near the full truth, either. “Yes, and?” she prompted. Sensing before he spoke this question would lead nowhere, she elaborated. “Why did they accept you when you don’t have your aura?”

 

He wilted even further. “They, um.” He swallowed. “They don’t know I don’t have my aura.”

 

Blake’s jaw dropped. They  _ what _ ? But before she could get her thoughts together enough to speak, Jaune interrupted her.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he begged.

 

“Jaune, we  _ have _ to tell them! You’re going to get yourself killed!”

 

“Not if I work really hard! I can do it, I know I can! Especially with you helping me! You’re the best teacher, Blake!”

 

Flattery. Of course. It could get him anywhere, and he knew it, too.

 

He continued. “Please, Blake, you know no one thought I could make it.” He gestured out his door. “Even my own family didn’t believe in me! Except for you. You always knew I could do it. I have to prove them wrong.”

 

And here comes the guilt tripping. She recognized it for what it was, but that didn’t make it any less effective. She put her face in her hands, sighed, and shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?” She looked back up at him. “Fine. I won’t tell anyone. But you’re going to need your aura unlocked before you get to Beacon. If you don’t, I won’t  _ have _ to tell anyone, they’ll just know. And I definitely won’t have you getting killed on me.”

 

Jaune grinned. “Thanks! And definitely! Let’s do it now!” He paled. “It’s...not going to hurt, is it?”

 

Blake rolled her eyes. “Just get over here.”

 

He complied, looking nervous. She put her hand on the side of his head. “Alright, now close your eyes and concentrate.” He did--or at least, he closed his eyes. She couldn’t tell if he was concentrating. It would have to do. “Though we mortals cannot live forever, we may live to the fullest knowing that goodness and love will conquer the darkness within this world. Unhindered by this realm, I release your soul, and vow, my brother, to always protect thee.”

 

Jaune looked at his glowing arms and hands in amazement, Blake leaned against the nearby desk, exhausted. He noticed his sister and reached for her, concerned. “Blake?”

 

“I’m fine,” she assured, waving him off, “it was just more tiring than I expected. I just gave you some of my aura to boost yours.” She straightened up and looked at his still-glowing form. “Huh,” she commented. “Would you look at that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your aura’s just as stubborn as you.” She grinned. “It’s not going to let you die anytime soon, that’s for sure. Pretty powerful stuff you’ve got there.” His aura was more impressive than she let on, but he couldn’t afford to get any more cocky than he already was and get himself killed, aura or no. It was best to downplay it a bit.

 

He began to flex and pose, grinning at her compliment.

 

_ So much for that _ .


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's outfit described in the chapter is based heavily on the outfit we found here rune33.deviantart.com/art/Blake-Belladonna-Alt-540050197

It was finally time for the two siblings to head to the airships that’ll take them to Beacon. Unfortunately for them, the whole family just had to say their goodbyes with way too many hugs and kisses, in Blake’s opinion.

 

“We’re going to miss you so much!” their second youngest sibling, Janet, wailed, already missing her playmates.

 

“Did you pack enough underwear?” their mother asked in what she surely thought was a whisper but definitely was not.

 

“How _ ever _ will we go on without you?” Michaela wondered dramatically, pretending to fall into a faint in Jaune’s arms. Despite her teasing, Jaune and Blake knew she would miss them terribly.

 

“Did you pack your pills Jaune?” his dad asked, talking about his pills for motion sickness.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes dad. We’re going to be late!”

 

“Oh, right, of course,” their mother said, nodding and biting her lip. “You’d better go on, I suppose. You two be careful, you hear?”

 

“We will,” Blake promised, smoothing out her blazer, which she knew had wrinkled from all the hugs. In fact, her blouse had too, but that wasn’t obvious enough to worry about now.

 

Jaune had to start walking with his other sisters still attached to him. They eventually let him go after promising that he’ll call and write and start a vlog, anything to get them off. He was wearing his usual hoodie and jeans, torn at one knee. He wore light armour over his hoodie and arms, two belts because obviously one isn't enough, and some gloves he found. The family heirloom,  Crocea Mors ,  attached proudly to his hip. He looked rather cool if he did say so himself. (The only reason why Jaune got the family heirloom was because he needed a weapon and his family didn't expect they would need to give him a congratulatory gift.)

 

Blake prefered to dress up a bit, to make a better first impression. Despite being a bit wrinkled, her white blouse and black blazer looked professional, even if the bowtie was choking her a bit. Her black shorts were a bit less professional, but the black tights and short boots balanced it out. Her favorite part of the outfit--even more than the wrapped glove bracers made out of black ribbon--was the Arc family symbol on her belt. Her father had gifted it to her for making it into Beacon, and it made her feel more like a part of the family. Gambol shroud was attached to her lower back, the ribbon moving around her legs without obstructing her movement too much.

 

They boarded the airship waving at their family, who were  _ still  _ saying their goodbyes.

 

Blake groaned, since when did they become so enthusiastic? But she’ll miss them… at least her brother is coming with her… wait, no, that isn’t a good thing, that is a very,  _ very, _ good example of something someone should be worrying about. He’s going to get himself killed!--but she’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t. At least she’ll be able to keep an eye on him. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if he made it into a different school… Well, she could, but the idea of Jaune as Grimm food wasn’t a very comforting thought.

 

The Airship began to move so Jaune started to rummage through his bags. “Oh no… This is bad…”

 

“Whats wrong?”

 

“I… Uh… Heh… Didn't pack my pills.”

 

Blake blinked.

 

Jaune blinked.

 

Blake pointed to the other side of the airship. “Go.”

 

“Yeah, right, ok.”

 

* * *

 

After stopping at Vale to pick up some more students, the airship finally made it to Beacon. Just like when they stopped in Vale, Jaune was the first one off the airship, throwing up the last of bits of food in his system, groaning. 

 

Blake patted him on the back. “I’ll meet you inside”

 

Jaune waved her away so she continued walking, heading towards the impressive buildings that made up Beacon academy. She had a while before initiation, plenty of time to read...as long as she double tasked. Reading and walking it was.

 

She heard some yelling, but didn’t let it distract her from her book. What did distract her, though, was a red bottle of dust rolling towards her. She examined it. Her ears twitched, eyes narrowing.  _ Schnee _ .

 

“UNBELIEVABLE!” a pompous voice whined from where Blake heard the commotion. Yeah, that definitely sounds like a  _ Schnee _ . “This is  _ exactly _ the kind of thing I was talking about!”

 

“I’m really, really sorry!” the other girl said.

 

“You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?”

 

That was where Blake had to step in. She wasn’t going to let anyone be treated like that, especially a girl as young as she looked. Blake couldn’t help but be reminded of her sisters.

 

“Hey!” the younger girl finally snapped after being berated more, “I  _ said _ I was sorry,  _ Princess _ !”

 

“Heiress, actually,” Blake cut in coldly. “Weiss  _ Schnee _ , heiress to the  _ Schnee _ corporation. You know, the famous dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.”

 

“Finally,” Weiss says smugly, “some recognition!”

 

“The  _ same _ company infamous for its controversial labor forces, questionable business partners, and blatant bigotry,” she continued.

 

The heiress’s eyes widened. “How  _ dare _ \--!” Suddenly, she glanced a bit higher than Blake’s face and crinkled her nose in disgust. “ _ Oh _ . I wouldn’t expect one of  _ you _ to have any manners, anyway.” With that, she snatched her bottle of dust from Blake’s hands and stalked off, blissfully ignorant that she had proven Blake’s point. Feeling brave with that knowledge (and the knowledge that Weiss wouldn’t see), Blake flipped her off as she left.

 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Ruby promised the white haired girl as she left before turning back to the girl with the cat ears. “So, what was that abou--”  _ Oh, she’s walking away… _

Ruby ended up back on the ground for the second time that day. “...welcome to Beacon…“ she said sadly to herself. Suddenly, a boy was standing above her, offering her his hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Jaune.”

 

She took it awkwardly, giving him a smile as he helped her up. “Ruby…“ She coughs. “Aren't you that boy who threw up on the ship?”

 

He flushed and spoke in a rush. “I-forgot-to-pack-my-pills-okay!” She giggled. He huffed. “Trust me, I’m regretting not double-checking my bag now...or not even checking it once…”

 

They started walking around Beacon, completely lost, but not knowing that quite yet.

 

“Seriously, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!” Jaune argued.

 

“Uh huh,” Ruby said, unconvinced, “which is why you’re the only one from the airship that I can call Vomit Boy.” She giggled. “Sorry, that was the first thing that came to mind!”

 

He huffed. “Well the first thing that comes to  _ my _ mind is Crater Face, how do you like that?”

 

“I told you I didn’t  _ mean _ to blow her up!”

 

“Well the name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.”

 

“I’m sure they do,” she said sarcastically.

 

“Hey! They will! I got a girl to giggle once! You know, besides you. You do that a lot actually.”

 

She giggled again, but put her hand over her mouth this time. “Well that’s just because you’re a funny guy.” She blushed a bit. Oh, nope, abort topic, abort topic, what to change the topic to--perfect! “So...I got this thing!” She swung Crescent Rose out to show it off. Weapons! Perfect change of topic! And she did it so smoothly, too!

 

He flinched away a bit--when you spar with someone as fast as Blake that tends to happen--then he looked at her weapon with amazement. “Woah! Is that a scythe?”

 

“It’s also a high-impact sniper rifle,” she proclaimed proudly.

 

“A what?”

 

“It’s also a gun,” she clarified flatly.

 

“Oooh, that’s cool! Reminds me of my sister’s weapon! It’s a sword that’s also a gun and a…’nother sword… And a ribbon… Thingy.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I just kinda got a sword and a sheath that turns into a shield.” He showed Ruby his weapons sheepishly. “It’s not as cool as yours or Blake’s weapon’s though.”

 

“Oh.” She sounded disappointed, but she perked up. “Well, you’ve got a nice defense at least! And an easy place to store your weapon! The basics are all you really need if you’ve got the skill. You don’t need anything too flashy!” She changed the topic again quickly. “So you have a sister? I do too! Does she go here?”

 

“Yeah! Have you seen her? She’s got black hair… amber eyes… oh! And a belt buckle that matches the symbol on my shield!” He smiles satisfied with his description.

 

Ruby frowned for a moment in concentration, but her eyes widened in realization. “OH! Yeah, I saw her! She’s the girl who flipped off the girl I blew up!”

 

Jaune has no response for that.

 

“Uhhhh… ok? Do you know where she went?”

 

“Not really. She walked off before I could talk to her. I think she went…” She looked around. “Um. Jaune, do you know where we are?”

 

“Oh, I don't know, I was following you.”

 

“But I was following you!”

 

Jaune rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly again. 

 

“Whoops?”

 

Jaune and Ruby eventually found the right building and separated to find their respective sisters.

 

“And where have you been?” Blake asked with her arms crossed.

 

“ _ I  _ was just trying to make some new friends. Something  _ you _ should be doing instead of flipping people off,” he said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

 

She slapped his hand away. “First off, I don't need friends.” Jaune rolled his eyes. “And in my defense I flipped off a  _ Schnee _ , who not only was rude to your dear sister, but is also continuing to harass your new friend over there.”

 

“--tall, blonde, and scraggly over there.”

 

Jaune turned around to see Weiss talking to Ruby and a girl with blonde hair. He frowned and was about to walk over there to give her a piece of his mind but Blake stopped him. “Don't!” she hissed, “You’ll embarrass yourself or worse! We can deal with her later.” Jaune glared at Weiss for a moment before he sighed and nodded, turning to look at the stage as the Headmaster began to speak.


	5. Vomit Boy and Crater Face

The Grand hall should have been quiet--really, it should have been--but all the new students were still up and about talking to each other. Some boys were even wrestling! Blake rolled her eyes at their childishness, and when she caught sight of her brother she almost knocked herself out she facepalmed so hard.

 

“What the  _ hell _ are you wearing?!”

 

“It was the only pajamas I packed!” he said defensively. He was wearing blue footie pajamas with a bunny on the chest. People obviously laughed at him but he somehow ignored it.

 

“Did you remember to pack  _ anything _ ?” she asked.

 

“I packed my underwear.” he said matter-of-factly. “OH hey! I think I see Ren and Nora over there! I’m gonna go talk to them, wanna come with?”

 

“Of course they made it too,” she muttered, annoyed. “No thanks, Jaune,” she said more loudly. “I have my books. That’s all the friends I need.”

 

Jaune rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Well you really should make some more friends. Just try, ok?” he asked, genuinely wanting Blake to make some friends.

 

She sighed. “Fine,” she agreed. “If someone tries to talk to me, I’ll make an attempt. But no more than that, okay?”

 

Jaune nodded. “I’ll be back,” he promised as he left to talk to his friends. Blake watched Nora excitedly wave to him.

 

Nearer to the middle of the room, another pair of siblings were having a similar conversation.

 

“It’s weird not knowing anyone here,” Ruby huffed, pouting.

 

“You know Jaune,” Yang reminded her. “He’s...nice. There, plus one friend!”

 

“I think Weiss counts as a negative friend.”

 

“No way, she’s just an enemy. No such thing as negative friends!”

 

Yang got a pillow thrown at her face for the second time that night. 

“Hey, you’ll be fine,” she promised, sitting up again. “It’s only been a day. You’ll have plenty of time to make friends. They’re all around you, even if you don’t know it yet.” She nodded towards the wall. “What about her?”

 

Ruby looked in the direction her sister was pointing at and spotted the black-haired girl with cat ears she recognized from earlier. “Wow Yang, that’s Jaune’s sister! She’s the one who flipped off the girl I blew up!”

 

Yang grinned. “Now there’s the kind of person you should be friends with! Go say hi!”

 

Ruby stared at her sister like she grew an extra head. “What? I can’t do that, it’ll be weird! What am I supposed to say? ‘Wow, nice job flipping the bird’?”

 

“Just say hi!” Yang grabbed Ruby’s arm to drag her towards the girl but stopped once she got a better look at her. “Uh, that’s Jaune’s sister?”

 

“That’s what he said, unless there’s another girl with black hair, amber eyes, and the same symbol on her belt.”

 

Yang made a “hmm” noise. “Don’t say anything about her ears,” she whispered to Ruby. “And especially don’t say anything about Jaune not having them.”

 

Ruby looked at her oddly. “...okay…?” She was distracted from her confusion a second later, when Yang continued pulling her towards Blake. “Wait! No!”

 

Despite Ruby’s protest, the two made it to where Blake sat reading. “Hello~,” Yang greeted her in a sing-song voice. “I hear you’re Jaune’s sister, yeah?”

 

Still remembering a conversation she had a year ago, Blake bristled, immediately on the defensive. “Yes, and?” she asked, trying not to assume the worst. She  _ had _ promised to make an attempt…

 

“I know him!” Ruby said brightly. “I’m Ruby!”

 

Blake looked at her more closely. “Aren’t you that girl who blew up the  _ Schnee _ ?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Ruby said nervously. “I guess you can call me Crater--uh, just Ruby.”

 

Blake nodded and looked back to her book. “Good job.”

 

Ruby couldn’t tell if she was sarcastic or not, so she sort of laughed nervously.

 

Yang grinned. “Cool! I’m Yang, Ruby’s sis. You?”

 

“Oh.” She’d completely forgotten to introduce herself, hadn’t she? “It’s Blake.”

 

“So Blake,” Yang asked, “what’cha reading?”

 

“Oh, this?” Someone wanted to know about it? Usually books were just the universal “don’t talk to me” signal… “Well, it’s about a man with two souls, fighting for control over his body.”

 

Yang wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, that’s, uh…”

 

“That’s really interesting,” Ruby said before Yang could say something stupid. “I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...that’s one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress, so I can help everyone have a happily ever after.”

 

Blake smiled. “My older sister, Harriett, used to read fairytales to me too. And Jaune, of course,” she added, “and all our other sisters. Even the ones who said they were too old for it listened from the hallway.  We’d all sit around her and argue for our favorites. Jaune always loved the stories with knights slaying dragons to save princesses. I always liked ones where the heroes outsmarted more powerful foes. I guess that’s part of why we wanted to be hunters, too.” She sighed and looked down. “It’s too bad the real world isn’t just like a fairytale.”

 

“That’s why we’re here,” Ruby said, “to fight for what’s right, to protect people who can’t protect themselves...to make it better.”

 

That was sweet, Blake thought, but the moment soon passed with Yang nearby. “D’aww!” she cooed, picking her sister up in a hug, “I’m so proud of my baby sister!”

 

Ruby shoved her. “Cut it out!” The fight escalated from there. Blake couldn’t help but laugh. Her own sisters always fought like cats and dogs, too.

 

“Well Yang, Ruby, it’s been a pleasure to meet you,” Blake said after a moment, hoping to distract them, but a certain  _ Schnee _ walked over and interrupted her.

 

“What is going on here?” Weiss demanded, stalking over like a coming storm. “Don’t you realize some of us are trying to  _ sleep _ ?” She spotted Blake. “Oh, you’re talking to that faunus again? Well, I wouldn’t expect you to have any common decency if you associate with  _ those _ . Lie down with dogs--or  _ cats _ , as the case is--and you’ll certainly wake up with  _ fleas _ .”

 

Blake was stunned into furious silence. She didn’t expect even a  _ Schnee _ would be so openly bigoted! She stood up to argue a moment later, but Yang beat her to it.

 

“Figures the bitch would be complaining about fleas,” Yang said with a grin.

 

It was Weiss’s turn to be stunned. “And you’re  _ defending _ them?” she said, rather than her own comeback.

 

“Um, we are being kind of loud,” Ruby said timidly, trying to prevent a bigger argument. 

 

Blake was still stuck on Weiss’s comments. She couldn't just let it go, not even with the distraction of Yang’s support “What is your  _ problem _ !?” she asked.

 

“My  _ problem _ is when a bunch of  _ terrorists  _ go around pretending they’re normal people like us _ humans _ , and how  _ some _ people actually  _ believe it _ !”

 

Blake didn’t have a comeback. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. All she could do was repeat Weiss’s words in her head. It was one thing to hear the hatred and a complete other for the reasons to be something a little too close to home.

 

Jaune was right in the middle of a conversation with Ren and Nora when he looked up and over at where his sister was. He didn't like what he saw. “I gotta go, see you guys later,” he said as he got up quickly. He walked towards the girls with purpose. It didn't take someone like Blake to figure out who was making his sister so distressed.

 

“Her kind are _ not _ just a bunch of terrorists! Most of them are  _ just _ like us, and some of them are better,” Yang argued. “I know for a fact Blake here is ten times the person you are, and I’ve only known her for ten minutes.”

 

“She  _ is _ a better person than you. I might not know you, but from what I’ve heard, she’s right.” Jaune said as he walked over to stand in front of Weiss, a little too close for her comfort. “Just leave them alone,” he added firmly, crossing his arms.

 

Weiss wasn’t sure where to start. Did he not know who she  _ was _ ? “And who are you to order  _ me _ around?” She didn’t wait for a response. “I’ll have you know that I am Weiss  _ Schnee _ , heiress to the  _ Schnee _ Dust Company. Even the  _ faunus  _ knew that, so I’m not sure what rock  _ you’ve _ been living under.”

 

“It doesn’t matter who you are,” he told her. “If you’re insulting my friend and my sister, I’m going to tell you to stop.”

 

Weiss looked affronted at his indifference, but soon she sneered. “You should have taught your sister not to associate with faunus.”

 

That’s what got Blake to speak again.  _ No one _ denied her family. “ _ I’m _ his sister, you bitch!”

 

Blake regretted reusing the insult, but it had the same effect as if she’d used another one. Weiss was  _ shocked _ . She gaped like a fish for a solid minute, staring at one Arc sibling before switching to the other and back again. Words failed her. She managed to rehinge her jaw before she caught any flies and turned. She gave the siblings a final once-over before she simply walked away, still stunned.

 

“Why do people like her have to be so ugly?” Jaune wondered out loud as she left.

 

Ruby felt as confused as Weiss looked about the whole thing; She was glad Jaune stepped in, though. She never would have been able to break up the fight. Plus, it made him seem less dorky than before, even in his footie pajamas! Ruby felt a warmth and respect for Jaune for standing up for his sibling like that, especially against someone like Weiss. Though secretly Ruby was still hoping they could be friends eventually.

 

Really, Jaune kind of stood up for Ruby, too. Weiss was angry with her, not just Blake, and Jaune called her his friend. He was kind of like a knight in shining armor from one of her fairytales, and she was the princess...oh. Oh no.

 

Somehow, Crater Face was falling for Vomit Boy.

 


	6. Into the Woods

The next day, all the new first year students were preparing for their initiation. The locker rooms were full of students shaking with anticipation. Today would change the rest of their lives.

 

Other students were less nervous. One student in particular seemed to be distracted by snooping.

 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed as she watched the two Arc’s chatting. The boy seemed to completely ignore the students who stared and/or glared at them, while the Faunus seemed to be using him as a distraction. The  _ Schnee _ was so distracted she barely noticed the redhead shuffling awkwardly beside her, obviously uncomfortable at Weiss’s staring.

 

“...do you know who you want to join a team with?” the redhead asked, trying to distract the other girl with smalltalk.

 

Weiss turned and nearly snapped at her for interrupting, but gaped instead. “...you’re Pyrrha Nikos,” she said dumbly.

 

“Yes, hello,” Pyrrha said, smiling and waving.

 

“Um. Weiss Schnee.”

 

“Oh, I’ve heard of you! Heiress to the  _ Schnee _ Dust Company, right?”

 

“Um. Yes.” Weiss was still starstruck, but soon recovered. “Obviously I’ve heard of you, too! Pyrrha Nikos, you won the Minstral regional Tournaments four years in a row, quite impressive!”

 

Pyrrha smiled a bit awkwardly. She was used to the praise, but that didn’t make it any less weird when people complimented her like that. “Well, the  _ Schnee _ corporation is rather impressive too,” she said, trying to deflect the attention.

 

Weiss wondered for a moment why everyone said her last name like that, but she was soon distracted by the fact she was speaking to  _ Pyrrha Nikos _ . And  _ Pyrrha Nikos _ asked if she knew whose team she wanted to be on. “Oh! Well, thank you. To answer your question, I don’t have much of a preference, except someone I know is capable.” She paused for effect. For some reason, her thoughts--and her eyes--drifted to a certain boy, the one who didn’t even care about her name... She snapped her attention back to Pyrrha, ignoring the thought. “Someone like you, I suppose.”  _ Nailed it _ .

 

Meanwhile,

 

“Remember Jaune,” Blake said, “we need to be on the same team so we can keep training. We have to be sure we can find each other.” She dropped her voice. “Don’t forget the tracking device in your scroll.”

 

Jaune nodded. “I know I remember, what were those rumors about teams again?”

 

“Which one, that there’s four or that they’re random? Because both are pretty concerning.”

 

“The team of four thing, who do you want on our team? Nora and Ren would be pretty cool.”  _ Though Ruby and her sister wouldn't be bad either,  _ he had to admit to himself. He liked them.

 

Blake bit back a groan. Her last--and only, really--experience with those two didn’t end well. “I guess,” she said instead of complaining. She wouldn’t argue having Jaune’s friends on her team. Besides, she wouldn’t mind Ren, even though he and Nora seemed to come as a packaged deal. “Really, anyone but the  _ Schnee _ is fine with me.”

 

“You seemed to get along with Ruby and, uhhhh, Yang? Yeah Yang.” he said with a smile. Finally, Blake has found potential friends!

 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Blake replied. “...and anyone who’s that interested in books.”

 

Jaune snorted.

 

The other two siblings of the bunch were, yet again, having a similar conversation.

 

“Sooo, who do you want on your team?” Yang asked teasingly, “A certain Jaune in shining armor, maybe?”

 

Ruby shoved her, blushing. “Cut it out, Yang, he’ll hear you!” she whined.

 

Yang just laughed. “What, you don’t want him to know? How will he come rescue you then?”

 

“Yaaaaaannnggg!” She picked up her baby, Cresent Rose, and cradled it. “I don't think he likes me like that anyways…” she mumbled with a frown.

 

Yang threw an arm around her baby sister’s shoulder. “Aw, come on, Ruby, who  _ wouldn’t _ like you?” she said. “Besides, if he doesn’t, you’ll just have to give him something to like!”

 

“Like what? I don’t got your big boobs or anything!” She crossed her arms and pouted. “No matter how much milk I drink.” she muttered.

 

Yang looked down at herself, then back to her sister, raising an eyebrow. “The key, dear sister,” she said after a moment, “is flirtation!”

 

“Ugh! I’m terrible at just  _ talking _ to someone!”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to  _ talk _ to  _ flirt _ ,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Play with your hair, take little glances at him, pretend to bump into him on accident, laugh at all his jokes even if they aren’t funny...see? No talking required!”

 

“I guess…”

 

The intercom crackled to life. “ _ Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately. _ ”

 

Moments later, the first year class had all made it to the cliff.

 

“For years you have trained to become warriors,” Professor Ozpin told the gathered group. “Today, your abilities will be challenged in the Emerald Forest.”

 

Professor Goodwitch spoke next. “Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams,” she said. “Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today.”

 

Ruby whined. She only knew four people at Beacon. One was her sister, one hated her, one was antisocial, and the last was Vomit Boy--she means Jaune. She didn’t like her odds at the moment.

 

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon,” Ozpin said, “so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.”

 

Ruby whined even louder. She liked her odds even less.

 

“That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years.”

 

“ _ What _ ?!” Ruby could feel her odds explode and dwindle into nothingness.

 

“I told you,” a redhead with short hair said from somewhere to Ruby’s left.

 

Blake cursed under her breath as Ozpin continued.

 

“After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die.” He paused for effect, glancing over the nervous students. “You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

 

“Um, yeah, sir?”

 

“Good,” Ozpin interrupted Jaune. “Now take your positions.”

 

Blake closed her eyes, covered her face, and sighed.  _ Oh no. This is  _ not _ going to end well for Jaune _ , she thought,  _ and I can’t exactly help him with this. _

 

“Uh, sir?” Jaune tried again, “How will we get there exactly?”

 

“You will be falling.”

 

“Oh. Did I miss the parachutes or something?”

 

“No. You will be using your own landing strategy.”

 

One by one the students were launched into the air, before Blake was launched she gave her brother a look that either said  _ good luck _ or  _ I’ll find you... _ Jaune didn't know which one. Probably both.

 

“Oh.” Jaune waved morosely at his sister as she flew through the air. “So wait, what exactly is a landing strategy--EEEE!” His question was cut off as he flew through the air without a single clue about what he was supposed to be doing.

 

He flailed around wildly before spotting a tree coming right towards him, or was he coming towards it? Whatever it didn't matter he just has to survive this somehow. He took Crocea Mors off of his belt and deployed the shield. He aimed it right at the tree and tucked himself behind the shield before bouncing off of the tree.  _ Yes! I did it!--Wait--what’s step two!?  _ He obviously didn’t think that far ahead.

 

He fell unceremoniously into an oddly convenient bush, a bit scraped but otherwise fine. His aura took care of that, anyway, even though he kept forgetting about it. It was weird to just be able to heal that fast, but it was definitely useful.

 

_ Now to find Blake _ , he thought, standing up and pulling out his scroll. “Shit.” It was broken. Desperately, he tried turning it on, to no avail.  _ Blake’s going to kill me… _ That would be the least of his worries, though. Without Blake, the forest would kill him first. He gulped. “Shit,” he repeated.

 

Elsewhere in the forest, Ruby had a similar dilemma.

 

“Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang…” she muttered under her breath, running through the trees. She sighed. _This is bad_. _What if I can’t find her? What if someone else finds her first?_ She considered her options. _Well I know Blake, she seems nice. And she likes books! But she’s not very talkative._ She grimaced. _There’s Weiss, but she doesn’t like me. She doesn’t like Blake either, for some reason. She has all that dust though, she could probably hold her own in a fight._ She smiled again. _There’s Jaune!_ _He’s nice too, but--_ She noticed something in her path and shrieked, flailing to try and slow down. She barrelled into him at just under full force, knocking them both on the ground, groaning.

 

_...well Yang did say bump into him… _

 

Yang ran into her partner much less literally.

 

“You okay?” she asked the cat faunus. Blake sat under a tree with her knees held close to her chest, desperately tapping at a scroll, pulling at her hair with her other hand.

 

“His scroll isn’t working, why isn’t it working? Is it broken? Is  _ he _ broken? Is he  _ dead _ ?”

 

Yang sat next to her, resting an arm on her knee. “Whoa there, easy. Slow down. What’s going on?”

 

Blake took a deep breath. “It’s Jaune,” she said. “I put a tracking device in his scroll, there’s one in mine too. We were supposed to find each other, but his scroll isn’t showing up!” She grabbed her hair with both hands, letting her scroll drop. “He’s going to die out here without me! He might be dead already!” She looked on the verge of tears. “I promised I’d always protect him! I couldn’t even do that on the first day here!”

 

Yang put her hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Listen, I’m pretty worried about Ruby, too,” she said, “but I know she’ll be fine on her own. Jaune will too, okay? I mean, he has to be. How else could he even get in here?”

 

For some reason, Blake seemed even more worried than before. She stood up without looking at Yang, pulling out Gambol Shroud. “I  _ have  _ to find him!” She looked around for a few seconds before nodding and walking between some trees.

 

Yang stood up and followed her. “Sure thing, partner.”

 

Blake reeled around, turning on her heel. “Partner?” she asked blankly, looking at Yang’s face for the first time since they were launched.

 

“Well we’re sure partners now,” Yang said with a grin.

 

Blake groaned. “You  _ can’t _ be my partner!” She paused. “Um, no offense.”

 

“Some taken!”

 

“Sorry. But I have to be on Jaune’s team! We just...he’ll die. He will literally die. I have to protect him.”

 

Yang snorted. “I doubt that.” She walked further, standing next to her partner. “Look, I get it. He’s your brother. But you need to let him spread his wings! He can’t depend on you for everything!”

 

Blake stared at her with a deadpan expression. Somewhere behind Blake, a scream is heard, followed by Jaune flying across the sky. Blake keeps staring pointedly.

 

“...yeah, point proven. Come on, let’s save his ass.”

 

\--Earlier--

 

“I bet that’s it!” Jaune said, pointing to a cave. A few archaic drawings decorated the entrance, depicting some sort of fight.

 

“Okay! Let’s check it out!” Ruby followed him in, smiling. How lucky was she to get Jaune as her partner, out of all the new first year students? He was so observant!

 

Less than ten minutes later, she was rethinking her luck. “...are you sure this is it?” she asked, trying to look ahead through the dim cave.

 

“Look, I made a torch. Could you humor me for maybe five more feet?” Less than two feet later, he tripped, torch falling into a puddle. “...maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

 

Ruby thought back to Yang’s advice from earlier. Did she say something about always agreeing with him? “...well, we might as well go a little farther. I mean, we made it this far, right?”

 

Jaune sighed. “Yeah, okay. Wait.” He squinted into the dark. Was that a glowing gold light…? “Wait, that’s it! That’s the relic!” He ran ahead, hand outstretched.

 

“Yes! We found it!”

 

Jaune reached for it, but the light moved away. “Hey, bad relic!” He tried to grab it again and succeeded, but the “relic” pulled him into the air.

 

His screech resounded throughout the entire forest.

 

“Hey, some girl’s in trouble!” Nora said to Ren as they were walking away from the Grimm Ren had slain moments ago.

 

“Should we help her?” Ren wondered.

 

“Nah, she’ll be fine.”

 

Moments later, Ruby aimed her sniper rifle at the Deathstalker, trying to get a good shot without hitting Jaune. Aura was pretty great, but getting hit by her baby would still hurt!

 

“Ruby! It’s not the relic!” Jaune wailed. “It’s not! Well, it better not be anyway, I’m not dragging a Deathstalker up the cliff!”

 

Ruby laughed, remembering Yang’s advice, but she stopped as the Deathstalker swung its tail and Jaune went flying. “Oh no…”

 

She turned back to the Deathstalker and gulped. She grinned, waved, and ran off after Jaune.

 

\--the present--

 

“Gotta find Jaune, gotta find Jaune,” she muttered under her breath, feeling a strong sense of deja-vu. She spotted someone ahead and skidded to a stop right in front of her. Weiss.

 

They locked eyes. Weiss stared blankly. After a moment, Ruby smiled. Maybe Weiss could help…? But Weiss turned and stalked away.

 

“Wait!” Ruby called, running after her and waving her arms. “I need your help!”

 

“What for?” Weiss snapped, turning around.

 

“I have to find my partner!”

 

Weiss stared. “...hello?” she offered after a moment, waving her hand in sarcastic greeting. “Did you forget how teams were formed already, you dolt?”

 

Ruby huffed. “No I didn’t! I already met someone else! He just…” She considered how to phrase it without making Jaune sound like an idiot. “He...well, we ran into a Deathstalker and we were fighting it, and he was doing really good! We nearly beat it! But he was doing this...really awesome yet complicated move, and that would’ve killed it, but the Deathstalker was faster so it...threw him halfway across the forest.”

 

Weiss was impressed despite herself. They nearly beat a Deathstalker? “I see. And who is this partner of yours?”

 

“Jaune!”

 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed. Of course. Everything made sense now. Only an idiot would have stood up against her without knowing they were a formidable foe, even verbally. She’d have to keep an eye on him. “Well, we’d better collect your partner then.”

 

Ruby smiled. “Yay!”

 

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang hadn’t found Jaune, but they had found the ruins.

 

“Think this is it?” Yang asked.

 

Blake crossed her arms. “Yeah, but it’s not Jaune.”

 

Yang rolled her eyes. “I told you, he’ll be fine.” She paused. “...probably.”

 

Jaune groaned and wondered why the ground was above him. “Go home ground, you're drunk,” he mumbled, getting his bearings.  _ Ugh, what happened? Something about the relics and... _ ”Ruby!” He struggled to get off of the tree branch he was stuck on. He _ has _ to make sure his partner is alright!

 

Blake and Yang turned towards the voice. Yang looked around a bit, but Blake immediately zeroed in on the tree. “...of course.”

 

Yang followed Blake’s gaze and burst out laughing. “See?” she said between chuckles, “he’s fine!”

 

Before Blake could respond Nora appeared riding a Ursa, but Blake didn't care so she ignored that scene. Instead, she rolled her eyes and started to run towards Jaune, but stopped. “Hey Yang,” she called, “if he doesn’t have a partner, you never saw me, okay?”

 

Yang tore her gaze away from the Ursa rider to give Blake a thumbs up.

 

“Oh, and grab a relic for us!”

 

“What if he doesn’t have a partner then?”

 

“You still need a relic, don’t you?”

 

“Point taken.”

 

Blake started climbing. “Jaune, what am I going to do with you?” she called up the tree.

 

“Oh, I don't know, maybe read me a bedtime story? Oh wait! You can help me off of this tree! I have to find Ruby!”

 

“That was the plan,” Blake said, trying to untangle him from the vines. “Wait, Ruby? Why Ruby?”

 

“She’s my partner! There was this deathstalker and I thought it was the relic but it wasn't and Ruby could still be in danger.”

 

“Oh,” she said, sounding a bit disappointed. Then her eyes widened. “Wait, a  _ deathstalker _ ?”

 

Jaune managed to get unstuck by now so he was patting himself checking for injuries. “Yeah, we found it in a cave.” 

 

Yet again Blake was interrupted by a strange scene: Ruby falling from seemingly nowhere. Jaune didn't even hesitate to try and save her...but he landed face down on the ground instead.

 

“Ow.” Suddenly, a Weiss-shaped object landed on his back. “ _ OW.” _

 

“Hi Jaune!” Ruby said brightly, standing up about a foot in front of him and dusting off her skirt. “Um. Are you okay?”

 

“It’s just a flesh wound,” he joked despite the pain.

 

“Are you two calling me fat?” Weiss accused atop of Jaune.

 

Blake face-palmed.

 

“...I feel like I’m interrupting something,” Pyrrha said, blinking, having just walked through the trees.

 

Weiss got up and ran over to Pyrrha. “Quick! Do you have a partner?!” she asked, forgetting to act professional.

 

“No, you all are the first I’ve seen,” she said. “...do you have a partner?”

 

“I do now! With my brains and your skills, we’ll rule Beacon Academy together! Muhahaha!” She suddenly looked around blushing. “...did I say that out loud?”

 

Everyone nodded and Pyrrha took a step back.

 

Blake, once again, face-palmed.

 

Pyrrha smiled and shook her head somewhat fondly. “Well, if we’re teammates, and these are the ruins...shall we?”

 

Weiss regained her calm and professional composure while Ruby helped Jaune get up, the four of them walking over to the ruins to grab their relics with Blake following from behind.

 

“I feel like I’m forgetting something important.” Ruby said to herself. Then the Nevermore she and Weiss rode in on attacked, forcing everyone to scatter.

 

And if that wasn't bad enough the deathstalker appeared.

 

Blake face-palmed once again, sighing.

 

“Well this is just great.” Yang felt like adding.

 

Nora took out her hammer, almost hitting Ren with it. “Let’s break its legs!”

 

“Or,” Jaune cut in, grabbing his relic at the same time Weiss grabbed hers, “we can run and live.”

 

Ruby nodded. “Sounds good to me!” she leaned towards Yang and whispered “Flirting is easier than I thought!” It was Yang’s turn to face palm.

 

The group made a run for it as planned, tailed by the Grimm, clutching their relics. Their plans had to be changed however when the Nevermore appeared ahead of them, directly in the path up the cliff. The Deathstalker broke through the forest clearing seconds later. They were trapped.

 

Jaune looked between the two Grimm. “Run!” he yelled. “Yang! Nora! Redhead! With me!” he added. At first it seemed he meant run away, but he’s too dumb to do that it seemed, because he was running right towards the Deathstalker, gesturing for the others to follow. 

“Wait!” Blake called but no one listened. Weiss gave orders to everyone else, though Blake wasn’t sure what she said because she was too busy worrying about Jaune and dodging the Nevermore’s feathers. But basically everyone was shooting at it so she did the same.

 

The four lead by Weiss ran across the bridge. Blake was still distracted enough that when the Nevermore flew through it, she fell off the edge. She heard her brother yell her name, but she managed to catch herself with Gambol Shroud and continue shooting, even if it didn’t seem to be doing much.

 

Jaune’s group seemed to be doing better, if only slightly. He watched the other three battling and realized they’d never be able to beat it separately. They’d have to work together. If only he thought of a plan before he decided to run into the fray. It was like the landing strategy all over again... _ the landing strategy! _ “Redhead! Give me a boost!”

 

“Sure thing,” she said unquestioningly, locking her hands together to form a step.

 

“Nora! Hit me!” he yelled as he was thrown.

 

Nora grinned. “No need to ask me twice!” She launched herself into the air with her warhammer, keeping a hold of the hat she didn’t wear, and hit Jaune’s shield.

 

Jaune rocketed towards the Deathstalker. Sword drawn, he aimed for the golden stinger, and sliced it cleanly off. “Woohoo!” he cheered. The stinger embedded itself into the Grimm’s head but not deep enough to kill it. “Yang! Smash!”

 

Yang cracked her knuckles and cranked her arm back, running forward with a grin. Pyrrha, once again being the stepping stool, tossed Yang into the air. Her fist slammed into the stinger. The Deathstalker’s armor cracked. Down it went, and down it stayed.

 

“Woohoo!” Jaune cheered again. He looked towards the other four and noticed they were faring far worse than his group. “Uh, let’s go over there!”

 

The four of them ran over to help their partners, but only Pyrrha managed to get to her partner in time to be of any use, thanks to the lack of a bridge (She basically copied Jaune’s move to get over there).

 

“What's the plan?” Pyrrha asked Weiss who seemed to be trying to get the situation under control.

 

“We need to immobilize the Grimm before we can kill it!”

 

Pyrrha nodded. “I’ll blind it.” She pulled back her javelin and took aim, studying the Grimm’s movements. Eventually, she let it fly, hitting the Nevermore dead in the eye. She bit back an apology.  _ It’s just a Grimm _ .

 

The Grimm shrieked, batting its wings furiously. Weiss nodded, trying to form a plan. Jaune’s group was able to kill that deathstalker with only _two moves_ using his plan, so surely she can come up with a plan that’s just as efficient as his! That thought in mind, she glanced around her eclectic little group. She never would have chosen them, but it served her right for not thinking as quickly as Jaune. “Faunus--I mean Blake,” she corrected, realizing it was probably best to at least be civil to her group, “get its legs!”

 

Blake nearly argued, but she knew that  _ would _ be a good strategy. Glaring all the while, she wrapped Gambol Shroud around its legs.

 

“Ruby! Um, and guy associated with the girl clad in pink! Take out its wings! We can't let it fly away!”

 

Ren rolled his eyes but kept silent, shooting at its wings like he was asked. Ruby changed Crescent Rose into its sniper form and did the same.

 

Its wings were tough so the bullets had no effect. Weiss sighed, looks like she just has to do her part quickly and hope for the best. With more flair than strictly necessary, she spun the dust chamber on Myrtenaster to red and readied her glyphs. She jumped and formed one under her feet, then jumped from that onto another waiting glyph, all the way to the Nevermore. She dodged a powerful wing and jumped past it to reach the Grimm’s uninjured eye. She took a steadying breath. She had to remember her training. With a single sweeping blow, she stabbed through the creature’s eye and directly into its brain.

 

Weiss landed on the ledge as it slid down the cliff face, looking down at her comrades below. She did it.

 

Blake, however, honestly didn’t care about what Weiss was doing. She was too busy hugging her brother (who somehow managed to get over there with the rest of his group). “Blake,” Jaune wheezed, “I can’t breathe!”

 

Ruby and Nora were about to join the hug, but Blake hissed at them, so they decided against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to try and guess the teams? They may not be who you think!


	7. Those Who Can't Do, Lead

“Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you chose the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester,” Ozpin announced to a smattering of polite applause. The newly-appointed Team CRDL stood proudly on stage then walked off, heads held high.

 

“Weiss  _ Schnee _ , Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you chose the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team WNNR (Winner).” He paused and glanced at the annoyed crowd. Somewhere in the crowd, a quiet mumble of “favoritism,” “a  _ Schnee _ ,” and “of course,” could be heard. “It was either that or Team SNNR (Sinner),” he added. The crowd nodded acceptingly. Weiss held back a comment; it would be impolite. “Team WNNR will be led by Weiss  _ Schnee. _ ”

 

Weiss’s face lit up with excitement. She knew she’d be the leader, of course, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t excited about it. Still, she beamed happily for so long that Pyrrha had to nudge her shoulder to leave the stage as Ozpin continued to the next team.

 

“Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna-Arc, Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you chose the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ARAY (Array), led by Jaune Arc.”

 

Jaune looked ready to faint, as did Blake, but they were broken out of their shock by Ruby shouting excitedly and throwing herself into Jaune’s arms, narrowly escaping Yang’s proud sisterly hug.

 

“Congratulations, young man,” Ozpin said quietly, as if he knew something Jaune didn’t. Meanwhile the crowd murmured while clapping politely, noticing how the Faunus girl had the blonde boy’s name. Blake’s ears flattened. It looked like her fears were coming true.

 

The newly appointed Team ARAY walked off stage in varying degrees of shock, pride, and fear. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur of acronyms and more dread. Mostly on Blake’s part, though Jaune had a small amount of his own. What if he failed his team? He wasn’t sure he was ready.

 

The ceremony concluded nearly an hour later and the new teams were dismissed to their dorms.

 

“Hurry up, Blake,” Jaune told his sister, who was hanging back. “We gotta call dibs on the beds before Ruby and Yang get the good ones!”

 

“You go on, see if you can save me a decent one,” Blake said. “I want to talk to the Headmaster for a minute.”

 

Jaune blinked a bit confused.  _ Why would she need to talk to the headmaster?  _ “Um, ok then? Don’t get lost.” He ran to try to catch up to Yang and Ruby, though with Ruby’s speed that would be impossible.

 

Blake nervously returned to the stage where Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin were speaking. She shifted from foot to foot, not wanting to interrupt, until they noticed her. “Yes?” Ozpin asked.

 

“Um,” Blake said, “Headmaster, I...could I speak with you for a moment?” She glanced towards Professor Goodwitch.  _ Would she understand…? Better not risk it. _ “Um, in private?”

 

Goodwitch seemed confused, but Ozpin seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and nodded. “Glynda, would you mind?”

 

She glanced between the two. “Yes, sir,” she said after a moment, pressing her lips into a thin line. She didn’t know what was going on, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t like it if she did.

 

“What brings you here, Miss Belladonna-Arc?” he asked pleasantly, though it seemed perfectly clear he knew exactly what she was there for.

 

“It’s about my brother, sir. Jaune.” Her ears twitched nervously. She didn’t want to betray her brother, but putting him into this position? She has to think about what was best for him! Now filled with determination, she continued. “My brother, he’s...not what you think he is.”

 

“Oh?” Ozpin asked, looking interested. “He isn’t a respectable young man with wonderful leadership and improvisation skills?”

 

Blake frowned. “No, no, of course he is! But--”

 

“But what?”

 

Blake frowned harder, ears flattening. “But he’s not meant to be here,” she said quietly.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because, his transcripts, he’s not...he didn’t…”

 

“Miss Belladonna-Arc,” Ozpin interrupted sternly, “do you mean to tell me that your brother committed forgery on his application into this fine school?”

 

She opened and closed her mouth several times, attempting to explain, but settled into an ashamed nod.

 

“And are you aware, Miss Belladonna-Arc, that your transcripts were remarkably similar to your brother’s’?”

 

Blake’s ears snapped to attention.  _ Jaune didn’t--! Did he...?  _ “Sir, I--”

 

“Do you know what that implies?”

 

“Headmaster, I’m not--”

 

“That implies, Miss Belladonna-Arc, that you both have committed forgery, or else you have aided in your brother’s forgery in some way by allowing him to copy your own transcripts.”

 

“But I didn’t--”

 

“That being said,” he cut in once again, “if your brother has indeed committed forgery, you would receive the same punishment as him.”

 

“Sir--”

 

“That punishment being expulsion, as a starting point, along with other various legal repercussions, seeing as students would be tried as adults in forgery cases.”

 

“Sir, I--” Blake stopped herself, expecting another interruption, but it never came. “Sir,” she began again, “I would never help my brother do something so dangerous! That’s why I wanted to tell you, so he wouldn’t get hurt. Please, sir, don’t punish him!”

 

Ozpin seemed to consider her words carefully, turning them over in his head. Blake held her breath in anticipation. “Do you take me for a fool, Miss Belladonna-Arc?” he said after a moment.

 

Blake’s eyes widened. “No, sir!”

 

“Then do you believe I wouldn’t have noticed such an obviously forged transcript?”

 

Blake stared silently.  _ What? _

 

“Miss Goodwitch brought it to my attention. Both your application and Jaune’s came to her desk at the same time, and the only things that had been changed between your transcripts were the names and various personal details. All the grades and qualifications were identical. Do you know what I told Miss Goodwitch?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I told her that siblings often have the same training and same opportunities. It stood to reason your applications would be similar. And do you know why I said that, Miss Belladonna-Arc?”

 

Blake shook her head once more.

 

“I wanted to give you each a proper chance. If you had gone through all the trouble and risk of forgery, you obviously felt a great need to join my school. Who am I to reject such eager students on account of a lack of qualifications? Enthusiasm makes up for skill in many cases.” He paused and took a sip from the coffee mug he had in his hand. “Your brother is a wonderful example of this premise. On the launch pads, it became clear which of you were more qualified, but throughout the initiation challenge, it became more than apparent that your brother’s enthusiasm can easily keep him afloat. He will learn, Miss Belladonna-Arc; that, I am sure of.”

 

Blake spent a moment digesting his words. “...is that why you made him the team leader, sir?”

 

He took another sip of coffee. “You see, the three of you girls have skill. It would make sense to make him the team leader.”

 

Blake stared for another moment. “Why, sir?”

 

Blake swore she saw a twinkle in his eye. “Those who can’t do, lead.”

 

* * *

 

Blake found her room without too much trouble, even with Ozpin’s words and the whispers of her peers echoing in her head.  _ Those who can’t do, lead. _ Did that mean all leaders were clueless? Suddenly, it seemed to make sense. Why should a CEO know how to do the dirty work of their company? Still, it didn’t sit right with her.

 

She filed those thoughts away for later as she opened the door to her dorm room and immediately regretted it.

 

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang were all in an intense wrestling match in the center of the room. Yang had Jaune in a one-armed headlock even as Ruby had Yang pinned, though Jaune also had Ruby pinned at the legs. Blake stared at the pile of her teammates, trying to figure out whose limb was whose, and dumped her bags on the nearest bed. She’d probably have to move them when the winners made their selection. Or she could fight for it. Her ears twitched in consideration for a moment before she grinned and joined the pile. She had a title to maintain.

 

“It’s not fair, why do you have the bed closest to the bathroom?” Jaune whined minutes later from the bed farthest away.

 

“Because I’m the wrestling champ,” she said proudly, stretching out comfortably on her prize. She closed her eyes and sighed. Winning felt good. She reached for her scroll to check if she got any messages from home during the Initiation, but her hand came back empty.

 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were the teams what you expected? How will these new teams change things? Who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I love working with Google docs, most of the character interactions were almost like a roleplay. I think the real-time responses made the interaction and dialog a bit more organic, which was really fun to write!


End file.
